


Making Amends

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amethyst gets home, Pearl and Garnet decide to find out what’s going on between her and Greg, once and for all. (Takes place during Maximum Capacity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching the “Maximum Capacity” episode of Steven Universe, this scene just wouldn’t leave my head. It’s basically a fill in scene, that I figured took place after Amethyst left the storage unit to her and the other Gems cleaning. So, first Steven Universe fic. Hope you enjoy!

As soon as Garnet and Pearl heard the door slam, they knew something was wrong. Neither of them was surprised to see the source was Amethyst. The Gem didn’t look at either of them as she stomped her way into the kitchen.

“Well, look who finally showed up,” Pearl commented. “I was starting to think you got yourself stuck somewhere.”

“Pearl, not now,” Amethyst growled as she yanked out a box of cookies and started to shove them into her mouth. “I am not in the mood for a lecture, so can it!”

Pearl’s eyes narrowed. Garnet exchanged a troubled frown with Pearl as she moved next to her. “Amethyst, what happened?” she asked.

“Nothing happened,” Amethyst snapped, shoving another handful of cookies into her mouth. “I’m fine! Okay!”

“Steven mentioned you were watching Lil’ Butler again with Greg,” Pearl interjected. “Did you have a fight with him?”

“Argh! I said I don’t want to talk about it!” Amethyst snapped, slamming the box of cookies on the counter. “Why would I want to talk about it?!”

“Because you are acting the exact same way you did when you suddenly stopped watching that show with Greg last time,” Garnet replied coolly. 

Amethyst fidgeted under her gaze, her fingers tapping against the box. “I-it’s not a big deal.”

“It clearly is if you’re this upset about it,” Pearl replied as she pulled up a stool for Amethyst to sit on. “Won’t you tell us? Maybe we can help.”

“I doubt it,” Amethyst grumbled as she took the seat. “But you’re probably just going to keep bugging me about it until I do, so fine.” She slouched as she ran a hand through her hair. “What happened was a lousy case of déjà vu and I got into almost the exact same fight with Greg that happened years ago.”

“And what was this fight about exactly?” Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re having a good time watching the show, but then Greg gets all ‘I’ve got to spend time with Steven. I can’t waste my time watching this show’,” she mocked in a high pitched voice. “I mean geez, Steven was a toddler the last time this happened. He wasn’t paying attention to what Greg was doing then and it wouldn’t have killed the kid if he didn’t get to see the fireworks with him!”

Garnet exchanged a look with Pearl as Amethyst spoke, and then replied. “Actually, Steven was disappointed he didn’t get to see the fireworks with Greg,” she said firmly. Steven had tried this best to hide it, but both Gems knew their boy better than that.

Amethyst was silent, a flash of regret washing over her. “Y-yeah, well, Steven would have gotten over it.”

“He would have, but that doesn’t make it fair,” Pearl replied. “Greg is his father, he does have the responsibility of caring for Steven as much as we do. He can’t spend endless days watching TV when he needs to be there for Steven.”

“And if you recall,” Garnet replied. “He was the one mostly taking care of Steven when he was a baby.”

Pearl nodded in agreement. None of the Gems had had any clue how to take care of a human infant. As much as they wanted to help, and they tried as often as they could, it was Greg that had to guide and teach them such basic skills as ‘babies needing to be fed regularly’, ‘naps’, and the fact you didn’t dare leave them alone because they didn’t understand what trouble they would get into. At the time, Pearl had made the joke it was no different than taking care of Amethyst, but now wasn’t the time to bring that up.

Amethyst growled. “So, what? I’m being selfish here? It’s that wrong I just wanted someone to spend time with me like Rose used to?”

“It’s a bit selfish,” Pearl admitted. “It’s understandable, but it is still a bit selfish. You can’t expect Greg to simply ignore Steven and everything else just to do what you want. However, you didn’t need us to tell you that.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Amethyst replied with a reluctant moan. “But, I don’t know, I just got mad when it was all brought up, like I had no say in the matter whatsoever. So, I started shapeshifting to annoy him.”

“Oh, Amethyst,” Pearl sighed. “You know humans are uncomfortable when you do that in front of them.”

“Especially Greg,” Garnet added, and gave a frown. “But was that the reason you two stopped hanging out? I know he doesn’t like your shape shifting, but I can’t see Greg wanting to avoid you over that.” The man had seen far stranger stuff than Amethyst’s shapeshifting. Truth be told, Garnet had always admired that trait. A lot of humans wouldn’t be able to handle it on a daily basis, let alone dealing with their own child being half Gem.

Amethyst’s body went still. She rubbed her arms, and looked ready to jump out the window because she had been caught committing a horrible crime.

“Amethyst?” Pearl questioned.

“It wasn’t just the shapeshifting,” Amethyst admitted with a look of shame. “Truth is, I’m a moron who did something...horrible.”

Pearl exchanged a concerned look with Garnet before daring to speak. Amethyst always had an impulsive personality, and they both knew it had gotten the Gem into more trouble than they could count.

“What did you do?” Garnet asked in a calm tone.

Amethyst let her hair cover her eyes. “If I tell you two, you’ll both hate me.” She gave a bitter laugh. “I know because I hate myself for it.”

Pearl reached out and squeezed Amethyst’s hand. “We would never hate you,” she said gently. “We may get angry, and I’ll admit I can get frustrated, but Garnet and I would never hate you.”

Garnet gave a silent nod as she lightly touched Amethyst’s shoulder. “We want to help,” she said, “but we can’t if you don’t tell us what you did.”

Amethyst sighed, tossing the hair out of her face. She fiddled with the tip of her hair and stared at her shoes. “I took on Rose’s form.”

Pearl’s eyes widened in shock, and recoiled slightly in horror. “You took on...Amethyst that’s-”

“I know, I know,” Amethyst stated, jumping to her feet and started to pace back and forth. “It was stupid, it was mean-”

“It was cruel,” Garnet cut in. Amethyst froze at the words, and didn’t dare move as Garnet approached her. There was no point in softening the blow. The truth had to be said. “You would never do that to Pearl and I because you know how much it would hurt. So why would you do that to Greg, when you know he misses Rose as much as we do?”

Amethyst raised her head, chewing her bottom lip. “I guess...I don’t know. It’s just the first time, I felt like Greg owed me since he’s part of the reason Rose isn’t here anymore, ya know? And when he was saying he couldn’t watch the show with me anymore I just wanted to hurt him because he hurt me.” 

She growled in frustration, tugging at her hair. “I felt horrible as soon as I did, but I was so mad I didn’t care, and didn’t stop until Greg screamed at me. So, I left, wised up and vowed I would never do it again.”

“But you did?” Pearl asked, almost afraid to have her suspicion confirmed.

“Yeah,” Amethyst replied, her face wracked with guilt. “I don’t know what happened. I just wanted to go back how it used to be, but then Greg started to argue he needed to spend time with Steven again, and I guess all my stupid anger from last time came back in full swing.” She covered her face with her hands. “I didn’t fully clue into what I was doing until Steven yelled at us to stop.”

“Steven saw you as Rose,” Pearl said, a bit of anger creeping into her tone. However, Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder to calm and looked to Amethyst to continue.

“What happened afterward?” Garnet asked.

“I ran and came here,” Amethyst asked. “Argh! I’m horrible! Steven and Greg will never forgive me for this! I hate this!”

“No, Steven will,” Garnet said, as she placed a hand on Amethyst’s head. “He’s just like Rose in that regard.”

“Yes,” Pearl agreed with a half smile, but it then quickly changed into a frown. “Greg on the other hand, I can’t say I blame him for being angry with you. That was crossing the line.”

“So, what should I do?” Amethyst said, with a whine. “I mean, I do want to be friends with the guy again. How can I fix this? I don’t think just saying ‘I’m sorry’ is going to cut it.”

“Well,” Pearl said as she folded her arms. “I would say it would take time for emotions to heal, but perhaps you can offer some gesture to show you’re sincere.”

“And what would that be?” Amethyst said, darkly. “Give him a cake that says ‘Sorry for mocking you by looking like your dead wife’?”

Garnet placed a hand on her hip, and looked directly at him. “What do you think you should do?”

Amethyst toyed with the tip of her hair, scuffling her feet in thought. “I guess, I could...clean out his storage unit and just move all his stuff to my room. I got plenty of space for it.”

“It would be a start,” Garnet said, but Pearl looked skeptical.

“Clean out his storage unit?” Pearl asked confused. “It’s not a bad idea, but I don’t know if you should be doing that without his permission.”

“Oh,” Amethyst said with a nervous laugh. “That’s kind of how this whole thing got started. Steven and Greg were trying to organize his stuff, so Steven asked me to help.”

“What?!” Pearl cried. “Why didn’t Steven ask me?! I’ve been dying to organize that monstrosity of a mess for years!” She started to count off her fingers. “I’ve already thought of five potential systems that Greg could use to-”

“Pearl,” Garnet warned as she cast a sideway glance to Amethyst who was currently tapping her foot and glaring.

Pearl went quiet, and cleared her throat with a cough. “Or I suppose moving all that stuff to Amethyst’s room would do the trick. I can at least help you with that.”

“Same here,” Garnet replied. “It’ll get done faster with the three of us doing it, and more so if we use the transport gems.”

“You guys don’t mind helping?” Amethyst asked as she twiddled her thumbs. “This is my mess to clean up.”

Pearl smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We’re Gems and no matter what happens, we will always help each other.”

Garnet nodded, placing her hand on Amethyst’s other shoulder.

Amethyst gave a half smile. “Thanks guys.” She then frowned and gave a sheepish smile. “Oh, and do you know if we got some spare frames around? There’s a photo of Rose and Greg, I think we should get a new frame for.”

“I think I have one you can use,” Pearl said, with a nod. “And I believe that is an excellent idea.”

Amethyst sighed, as she and Garnet followed Pearl. All three were determined to repair the damage she had done, and hopefully it wasn’t too late to fix it.


End file.
